This disclosure relates to an information processing method and a system for executing the information processing method.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2016-115122, the following head mounted display system is disclosed. While an application program is running, the head mounted display system performs processing of changing a display of a visual-field image, which is displayed in a head mounted display (hereinafter referred to as “HMD”) in synchronization with a movement of a head of a user wearing the HMD. Meanwhile, the display of the visual-field image can be changed with use of a controller that is connected to the HMD so as to be capable of communicating to/from the HMD.
When the visual-field image is updated by moving the position and the direction of a virtual camera with use of the controller without synchronization with the movement of the HMD, the user experiences a visual effect that is not synchronized with the movement of the HMD, and hence there is a high risk of causing a visually induced motion sickness (so-called virtual reality (VR) sickness). In particular, as disclosed in “[CEDEC 2015] What should be ‘avoided’ in VR? Oculus VR teaches a technique for comfort VR content production,” [online], Aug. 22, 2015, 4Gamer.net, [retrieved on Jan. 13, 2016], Internet <URL: http://www.4gamer.net/games/195/G019528/20150828092/>, for example, when the virtual camera is moved backward, moved at high speed, or moved in a curved motion, the user is more susceptible to the VR sickness. Meanwhile, in order to prevent the user's VR sickness, instantaneously moving the virtual camera (also referred to as “teleportation”), is conceivable. When the virtual camera is instantaneously moved, and when a sound source object defined as a sound source of sound data is present near a movement destination of the virtual camera, the virtual camera having a sound collecting function suddenly approaches the sound source object. Therefore, a loud sound is suddenly output from a sound outputting unit, for example, headphones worn by the user, and hence the user may be startled by the sound. As described above, suddenly moving the virtual camera, without synchronization with the movement of the HMD, impacts not only VR sickness due to the change of the visual-field image but also startling the user due to the sudden volume change of the sound.